Хейли Лонг/Галерея
Изображения Хейли Лонг из "Американский Дракон: Джейк Лонг". Анимация Первый Сезон Haley Season 1.gif|Выдвиженческое художественное произведение Хейли Лонг vlcsnap-2012-09-11-10h02m49s19.png Hayley2.png|Хейли с головой дракона в 1 сезоне The Halloween Bash (4).jpg|Хейли в костюме принцессы Haley_Halloween_Bash.png|Хейли в роли принцессы дракона Hayley3.png|Хейли с ее руками дракона (сезон 1) Hayley4.png|Хейли с ее крыльями дракона (сезон 1) Hayley5.png Haley.jpg Fu and Tell (2).jpg Fu and Tell (4).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (11).jpg char_31490.jpg Dragon Breath (98).jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-11-10h02m11s158.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h26m19s253.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h27m43s56.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h28m07s35.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h29m38s198.png Dragon Breath (103).jpg Dragon Breath (104).jpg Dragon Breath (105).jpg Dragon Breath (106).jpg Dragon Breath (107).jpg 7dbccd6e45_75172483_o2.jpg c17fc4b39c_75172520_o2.jpg cb01e08a21_72590449_o2.jpg 45c6df33fa_72595454_o2.jpg 9ea23f33c2_72581181_o2.jpg 86c9f3cbd6_75175528_o2.jpg 0c1caf758b_75172614_o2.jpg Hayley Tells Lao Shi Apples are For Losers.PNG|Хейли говорит Лао Ши яблоки для неудачников Jake Takes the Cake (5).jpg Jake Takes the Cake (6).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (15).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (16).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (17).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (20).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (35).jpg Jake Takes The Cake (7).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (43).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (45).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (47).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (53).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (52).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (51).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (67).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (76).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (79).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (80).jpg Haley1.jpg Adventure in Troll-Sitting (15).jpg Adventure in Troll-Sitting (22).jpg Fu and Tell (10).jpg Fu and Tell (12).jpg Fu and Tell (13).jpg Fu and Tell (14).jpg Fu and Tell (15).jpg Fu and Tell (16).jpg Fu and Tell (18).jpg Fu and Tell (20).jpg Diente4.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (84).jpg Adventure in Troll-Sitting (47).jpg The Long Weekend (16).jpg The Long Weekend (17).jpg The Long Weekend (18).jpg The Long Weekend (20).jpg The Long Weekend (22).jpg The Long Weekend (24).jpg The Long Weekend (26).jpg The Long Weekend (27).jpg The Long Weekend (48).jpg The Long Weekend (50).jpg Haley and her Grandpa collecting Halloween Candy.jpg Jake as he waving at his family.jpg Professor Rotwood's Thesis (30).jpg The Long Weekend (57).jpg The Long Weekend (63).jpg The Long Weekend (62).jpg The Long Weekend (61).jpg Shapeshifter (158).jpg Shapeshifter (159).jpg Shapeshifter (156).jpg tumblr_n3a0y7MmB51rbexqko1_1280.jpg Gramps haley trick or treating.jpg Haley Gramps candy count.jpg Haley lifts Susie.jpg Второй Сезон Jake & his Family S2 Opening.jpg Untitled 217.jpg Hayley Ballet Dancing.PNG|Хейли Лонг Танцует Балет 057.PNG 053.PNG 050.PNG 045.PNG 049.PNG 046.PNG 596956956905604.jpg 1191928237373733333.jpg 796979790596056065.jpg Switcheroo (6).jpg Switcheroo (7).jpg Switcheroo (8).jpg Switcheroo (9).jpg|Серое нижнее белье Хейли Switcheroo (10).jpg Hairy Christmas (6).jpg Family_Business.jpg Switcheroo 3.PNG PDVD_006.jpg Switcheroo.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-15-13h59m36s52.png Snapshot 8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-17-14h13m55s79.png PDVD_024.JPG PDVD_027.JPG PDVD_8.jpg Familybusiness9.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-17-14h12m42s112.png PDVD_23.JPG PDVD_25.JPG IMAGE.JPG Untitled 34.jpg Untitled 29.jpg Untitled 28.jpg Untitled 37.jpg Untitled 33.jpg|папочка В течение шокирующего сюрпризаe Untitled 32.jpg Being Human (8).jpg Being Human (10).jpg Being Human (25).jpg Being Human (30).jpg Being Human (37).jpg Being Human (38).jpg Family Business (3).jpg Family Business (5).jpg Family Business (7).jpg Family Business (8).jpg Family Business (10).jpg Family Business (12).jpg Family Business (13).jpg Family Business (14).jpg Family Business (15).jpg Family Business (17).jpg Family Business (18).jpg Family Business (29).jpg Family Business (32).jpg Family Business (39).jpg Family Business (19).jpg Family Business (20).jpg Family Business (45).jpg Punk_Haley.jpg|Хейли одета как панк Haley_rocks.jpg Haley Gone Wild (35).jpg Punk_Haley_pink_flame.jpg Family Business (46).jpg Family Business (47).jpg The Rotwood Files (46).jpg Haley2.jpg|Haley season 2 180px-Haley_Dragon.PNG|Haley Haley_drg_form.png|Хейли смеется над Джейком в ее полной форме дракона Haley_Krylock.png|Хейли, преображенная ядом Крылока Haley Gone Wild (41).jpg Hero of the Hourglass.jpg tumblr_n3a0y7MmB51rbexqko4_1280.jpg inflatablehayley.png|Хейли как волшебный надувной дракон Hayleyfloatsaway.png Sister.png Haley_resembling_Two-Face.JPG Haley new apperance.jpg|Хейли в ее панк-наряд